


Little toy guns

by rosalina2124



Category: Boy Meets World
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26610205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Shawn gets sick with appendicits will everyone be there for him when he needs them the most??? LyricsIn between the coats in the closetShe held on to that heart shaped locketStaring at a family flawlessBut it ain't a pretty picture tonightMom and daddy just won't stop itFightin' at the drop of the faucetCuts through the walls catastrophicShe's caught in the crossfirePuts her hands over her earsStarts talking through the tearsShe's saying, she's praying.I wish words were like little toy gunsNo sting, no hurt no one, just a bang bangRolling off your tongue (I wish words were like little toy guns)Yeah, no smoke, no bulletsNo kick from the trigger when you pull it, no pain, no damage done(I wish words were like little toy guns)And just a bang bang rolling off your tongue(I wish words were like little toy guns)
Kudos: 9





	Little toy guns

Chapter one  
The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just Jon and I try to relax. We’re in the ER,about the last place I want to be tonight,but I’ve gotten so sick. I woke up this morning not feeling well,and he ended up staying home from school with me,figured I was battiling a stomach bug. It got worse tonight,I stopped tolerating fluids late this afternoon,and my fever went up,thus why we’re here,Mrs Matthews should be here soon,he called her before we came. And I’m puking again, nothing but dry heaves, into a bed pan,it sucks. “Easy buddy, it’s alright Shawn ”he says softly trying to comfort me. “It hurts' murmur, finding my voice,I hate being vulnerable, but with him I can let my guard down,he won’t hurt me.

“I know kiddo,we’ll get you feeling better soon,are you done”he says carding a hand through my hair as I nod too tired to say anything. The nurse takes the bed pan away,and he helps me lay back against the bed,adjusting the pillow so I’m a little more comfortable, and I get on my side. “How much longer until the doctor gets here”he asks as he sits on the edge of the bed,rubbing my arm lightly. “It should be soon,I promise,I’m going to start an iv if that’s alright,get you on fluids sweetheart”she says softly,the last part directed at me. “OK”I murmur sounding smaller than my 15 years,I’m scared,I hate hospitals,after everything I’ve been through, with the abuse,it’s hard. I grab his hand as I see her come over with the needle and her supplies. She grabs my arm lightly,and I feel her wipe it down with disinfectant,then the worst part,the needle. There’s a little pinch,and a burn,then it’s over,and she’s taping it down to my skin.

At this point there’s a knock at the door,and she opens it,it’s a doctor,a woman,which is better for me. She introduces herself as Dr.Ali as I see her put on gloves on and she comes over to me. “I’m sorry it took so long,what’s going on with you tonight Shawn”she asks gently taking my wrist in her hand,to check my pulse. “I haven’t been feeling good,I woke up feeling like crap,we thought it was a stomach bug,but it’s just gotten worse as the day’s gone on”I say wincing as I feel another bout of pain make it’s presence known. “Just take a breath for me hon,I know it hurts”she says as I do so and it eases up. I hear her ask Jon questions as she gets my vitals,getting up to date information. “Alright honey,I need to get you on your back for me for a moment,I need to feel your stomach,see what’s going on”she says gently.

I let them roll me onto my back,it hurts like hell,but I tolerate it better than I thought I would. I let her feel my stomach,I do alright until she hits my lower right side,then it hurts when she lets go. “That’s what I was afraid of,it looks like you have appendicitis honey”she says squeezing my knee lightly. “How bad is that”I ask wincing,willing myself to not cry. “It’s not too bad honey,we’ll take you to surgery,get it out of you,you’ll be off your feet for a few days”she says as I feel him place a cool hand on my cheek. “We’ll take good care of you little buddy,I’ll be here I promise”he says as I take in a shaky breath,this is happening quickly. “K,it trust you”I murmur as I see the nurse come over with a vial of medicine. “I’m going to give you some medicine that will help you relax a little bit honey”she says a I nod. I let her put whatever the medicine is into my iv,and it starts to take effect pretty quickly. “I’ll be back in a bit to take you to surgery alright”she says softly as I feel him rub my back lightly. 

She then leaves,leaving us in the quietness of the late night. “Will I be OK Jon”I ask as I feel him card a hand through my hair. “You will be kiddo,I promise,it’s a pretty simple procedure,it’ll be over before you know it,I had it when I was your age,now try to rest alright,I’ll be here”he says comforting as I shift back onto my side. “OK Jon”I say as I let myself relax,I’m safe. Before I know it I’m out,the last thoughts on my mind being if I’ll be alright and if I’ll get through this.


End file.
